mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Count Brocken (Angels)
Count Brocken (referred to simply as Brocken in the series) is a semi-recurring villain in Mazinger Angels. Unlike the original Count Brocken, this version has his head intact and is attached to a neck; and has no apparent connection to Dr. Hell besides a regular buyer of his Mechanical Beasts. Appearance Brocken resembles his original counterpart right down to the Nazi-like uniform. The only major difference is that he has a neck and has his head attached to it rather than being disembodied. Personality Brocken is ruthless business man who seeks to get rid of any competition that presents itself to him whether it be the Abashiri Family Inn or the Mazinger Angels in order to fulfill his true desire of dictatorship. He prefers to fight when the odds are stacked in his favor and is frustrated when his plans don't work out the way he envisioned them. Abilities Brocken controls several Mechanical Beasts, movable marionettes, and Iron Cross soldiers under his will. He also has an ingenuitive side, as he constructed the Iron Bra bombs that are fitted around MA robots that prevent them from using the Oppai Missile System, less they explode when attempting such. He specializes in sealing an opponents movement such as hostages or through means such as the above Iron Bras. History Brocken appeared owning the Third Reich Hotel that was taking away the business of the Abashiri Inn by stealing the water from their hot springs while covering for his gold mine operation using captured tourists as miners in order to fund his plans for dictatorship. As the Mazinger Angels arrived to investigate, Brocken took means to stop them such as taking Sayaka Yumi hostage (eventually having his marionettes strip her down to her underwear) and threatening the MA with Mechanical Beasts. Rescuing Sayaka, they manage to make a comeback with the acid-resistant Snow White Aphrodite A destroying the Gusios βIII and Brocken was arrested. A few chapters later, Brocken escaped and now commanding the Saluud submarine fortress sought revenge by attacking the MA headquarters with Yubrin T9 and destroying it. Having Demos F3 take control of Minerva X's Rocket Punch after Maria attacked him, Brocken took Maria hostage and has his Mechanical Beasts attach the Iron Bra bombs to the MA robots, preventing them from using the OPM. Encouraged not to give up by a silhouetted figure, the Angels manage to escape capture and rescue Maria while promising to come back with a new plan of attack. Brocken then broadcasted a challenge to the MA to come to his fortress with their robots as hostages and with the key to release them. With Brocken distracted with the Angels on the Saluud and feeling the wrath of Brocken's aid Poker Jo and her gang, Hikaru Makiba manages to disarm the Iron Bras' bombs. With the bombs disarmed, the Angels beginning their counterattack against Brocken. As Brocken notices the bombs don't work he escapes to unleash his Mechanical Beasts. The Angels reclaim their robots and proceed to fight against Brocken. Brocken tries to use Demos' attack again but the head is cut off and the Angels destroy the Mechanical Beasts with Brocken escaping. Brocken appeared again this time controlling the Harkenschmitt X9 to attack Tokyo. However, he first encounters the Fire Venus piloted by Sakurako Hono. While the Fire Venus put up a good fight, it was eventually held down but the tables had turned again and Harkenschmitt was eventually destroyed. Afterwards, Brocken now completely out of resources was forced to wander the streets until he is encountered by Inspector Ankokuji searching through trash for food and flees at the site of him. Trivia *The last time Brocken shows up he is dressed in homage to Duhracula from Dororon Enma-kun. Gallery Angelcover16.JPG Category:Manga Villains Category:Angels Villains Category:Underground Empire